Electronic systems often include electronic devices that communicate signals among each other. Designers of electronic systems strive to increase the speed of the communication among devices while keeping the communication link robust. Wireless connections can be more robust than wired connections because of the elimination of the need for mechanical contact for communication that may be susceptible to wear. Wireless interfaces typically communicate using radio frequency (RF) signals. However, some limitations of RF communication interfaces include bandwidth limitations, signal interference, and overhead associated with RF protocols. Optical signals can be an alternative to RF and can achieve higher data rates. However, traditional optical interconnects require special fiber optic cables, which can be more expensive than wired interfaces, and can require air tight glass-to-glass connections to prevent Fresnel reflections, making them less desirable and, in certain examples, impractical for day-to-day free-air interconnects. There is a general need for high-speed, low-cost, more robust devices, systems, and methods for high-speed interconnections among electronic devices.